Sisterly Antics: Yang
by Artemis Fenir
Summary: A collection of one shorts alllll about those two sisters we all know and love. SAY will focus on Yang's side of things, so watch out for some big sister loving!
1. Baby Sister Beat Down

**A/N: As I'm sure you can guess, this is Yang's side of things. You can't have Sisterly Antics with just one sister, can you? This is loosely based off actual events between me and my own little Ruby Rose, and I regret nothing!**

There was only one thing that Yang Xiao Long ever took seriously. It wasn't classes (much to Weiss's dismay), or silence in the library (much to Blake's displeasure), or even combat (much to Ruby's annoyance). She was an ace in class, the library was too quiet, and she had yet to find anyone who could last 3 minutes against her. No, none of those were things that demanded Yang's attention.

However, the welfare and safety of her baby sister WAS something to be taken seriously, and Yang took it seriously. Very seriously.

Now, there wasn't much that Yang considered a threat to her adorable little sister. She _did_ advance two years to be along side her in Beacon, after all. She knew her sister could easily defend herself from physical threats (of course, that doesn't mean she can't rough up some dickheads who might have scratched her in combat class). It was people taking advantage of her naivety and happy-go-lucky attitude that worried her.

And that one guy from that one team that kept staring at her baby sister was practically asking the blonde buxom beauty to make sure he ate from a straw for the rest of his life.

"Yang, you're going to set something on fire if you don't calm down." The smooth tone of her partner brought her out of her thoughts. "Seriously, you've been glaring daggers at that kid for two hours now. Do you even know his name?"

"It's Carlyle."

"Uh, no. It's - "

"It's Mudd, for all I care," Yang interrupted. "He... He's vile!"

Blake gracefully raised an eyebrow. "Vile?"

"Yes, just look at him! Leering so vulgarly at my sweet, innocent baby sister!" She practically hissed in pure and bitter distaste.

"Sweet and innocent? You do remember she beheaded a Nevermore, right?"

"Not the point, Blakey."

Blake stared at Yang as the blonde continued plotting horrible things for the boy in question. She knew her partner was pretty protective of their team leader (she did help track down the guy who shredded Ruby's hood in a fight, after all), but even this was extreme for Yang.

"Yang, your sister is fifteen, she's old enough to like boys."

The look on Yang's face would have been comical if she wasn't a battling, rock 'em sock 'em brawler that had no problem knocking teeth in. "She's too young to like boys! And he's too old for her, anyway!"

"Just two years."

"NOT HELPING, BLAKE!"

The raven-haired girl chuckled at her blonde friend's antics; if she couldn't make it as a Huntress (which was unlikely), she should consider going into comedy. She could see veins practically popping from Yang's forehead and her fists clenching and unclenching in fury. Her reaction to this boy, like her reaction to anything, was over the top and over dramatic.

"Just look at him, Blake. He's not good enough for Rubs, anyway." The older sister gritted her teeth. "I think I ought to teach him a lesson."

"... I have no choice but to go along, do I?"

"Nope!" Yang chirped cheerfully, ideas of torture floating merrily in her mind's eye.

Red and white watched down the hall, side by side.

"Uh, Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

The heiress grew uncomfortable with her inability to speak around the cheery little reaper, and especially uncomfortable with that... _ruffian_ that seemed to follow her everywhere, and no, she didn't mean her older sister.

She had been noticing for weeks now that Ruby was spending a lot of time with that mousy looking guy from Team VOID, whatever his name was. As the best teammate ever, she felt that she needed to step in and let Ruby know that perhaps she needed to spend less time with him and more time with her, her partner.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Ruby, it has come to my attention that you've been spending too much time with - "

"Oh, Dino!" The redhead, completely oblivious to what the ice princess was trying to say, started waving to the last member of Team VOID, Dino Verde. "Dino, over here!"

The boy lifted his head up and gave a small smile to the younger girl. "Oh, h-hello Ruby..."

"Hey, wanna join me and Weiss in our study session?"

"Uh, but Weiss is..."

"Eh?" The little reaper looked around, finding her frosty partner had disappeared.

"Yang, I don't think that's the best of ideas..."

"Relax, kitten, I got this!"

"You call me 'kitten' one more time, you won't be sleeping for a week."

The blonde winked. "Oh, really? Doesn't that sound... _purrrr_-fect?"

Just as Blake went to open her mouth, she noticed Weiss watching down the hall toward them and she did not look happy. "Weiss? Are you alright?"

The heiress, not noticing her other two teammates until the raven haired ninja made their presence known, huffed and clenched her jaw. She certainly wasn't going to tell them about how she felt about Ruby spending too much time with that _boy_... until realization flashed across her eyes.

Yang was Ruby's older sister. Yang took that very seriously.

Oh, this boy was as good as dead.

She sighed dramatically, frowning. "It's just that, Ruby has been spending too much time with that Dino from Team VOID - "

"I told you, Blake!"

" - and I feel that she really needs someone to step in and _say_ something. I feel like..." She paused, considering her next words carefully. She could either calmly point out that they spent too much time together, or she could mercilessly end the kid's existence. She had to trend lightly - Yang Xiao Long's temper was legendary.

"You feel like _what_, spit it out!" The blonde crossed her arms, impatience settling on her face.

"... I feel like he's just trying to get in her pants, as you say." Of course, as Yang's temper was legendary, Weiss Schnee's spitefulness was the stuff of lore.

Blake looked between the rapier wielder and the gauntlet wearer. From their expressions, she could tell she was in for one hell of a ride. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to brace herself for the chaos ahead.

The sun was splashing down upon the world, making the breeze pleasantly warm and beckoning students to rest under the trees. And that's exactly where the newly formed Team WBY's target was. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she glared at the male while Yang's sneer was almost audible, the two in total agreement with the plan.

"Guys," Blake, the only voice of reason in the madness spoke up. "Are you two really sure this is a good idea?"

After a united "Yes!", the ninja knew there was no turning back. At least it was going to be entertaining.

"C'mon, girls, let's get cozy with the boy." The blonde brawler grinned, cracking her knuckles. She made her strides long, each step propelling her towards her target, her nemesis, the boy who dare defile her precious little sister.

The element of surprise was on her side as she caught him off guard and pinned him against the tree by his collar. The absolute terror in his eyes was only egging her on, her grin now turning into a smirk.

"U-Uh..." The poor kid couldn't even form words, frightened orbs darting around to look at the three girls.

"Sooooooo," she drew the word out, her tone calm and casual. "I hear you being hanging around Ruby a lot."

She could feel him swallow before replying. "Y-Yea, your sister is really nice."

"Nice, huh? That the only reason you hang around her?"

"Excuse me?"

Rage flashed across her face. So the kid wanted to play dumb. Yang Xiao Long didn't like it when her prey played dumb. She pumped her fist, feeling her Ember Celica engage, before promptly grabbing the boy's jewels and giving them a squeeze. The boy chomped down on his lip, holding back the scream she knew he was hiding. She had to hand it to him, at least he was being a man about it.

"You stay away from my baby sister, she's too good for you anyway."

"I'm too good for what?"

All four sets of eyes turned to the younger girl, none of them hearing her approach. From the look of her face, it was apparent she had a fairly good idea what was going on. Especially with Yang's grip on the poor male's anatomy.

Yang was the first to speak. "He... asked me to check him for testicular cancer. Yea, that's it."

"You're always doing this, Sis! We're friends, he's not hitting on me, he's not hurting me, he's not doing _anything_ to me! I'm helping him talk to girls so he can ask Ida out!" Silver eyes bore holes into her older sibling's head, a stand off as old as time itself.

"Ida?" Weiss finally spoke up, confused on the situation.

"Yes, you know, Ida from his own team..."

The three girls hummed in understanding as Yang released Dino from her iron grip. She grinned sheepishly as she rubbed at her neck. "Well, y'know, older sister's have to protect..."

"YANG!"

"What!? You're my baby sister!"

"I am so mad at you right now!" The little reaper turned on her heel and stormed away, being followed close behind by her sister.

"Aw, Rubs, come baaack!" Yang sighed. She knew Ruby was going to mad at her for a looooong time. Oh well, she thought, nothing that story time and cookies couldn't fix.


	2. Blood Does Not A Sister Make

**A/N: Holy sloths, I'm alive! Unbelievable, right? Right!? Anyway, I'd like to apologize for taking forever to update, but I've got like at least three different things started, and just haven't finished them. However, I thought of this and just immediately started typing.**

**Now, I'd like to clear up some things about this, before anyone asks. Yes, Weiss is aware that Ruby is from the Northern Mountains, as was told in SAR's Snowy Playground. Blake, however, doesn't and that's why she ask s. Also, get prepared for a lot of dialogue. A loooooot. So, tell me how I did, but I'm not use to such heavy talking like I've done here. Read and review, and stay frosty, my friends.**

"Yang, may I ask a question?" Blake Belladonna watched curiously as her blonde partner lifted her head up from her pillow, sleep still heavy in her eyes. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and all of Team RWBY had been fast asleep until their leader, and youngest of the group, somehow remembered she had forgotten to do her homework and rushed to the library. Because of this, Weiss and Blake decided to get out of bed, in case something happened and they needed to move immediately. Yang, however, decided that she could just stay in bed and wait.

"Yea, sure Blakey, what's up?"

"Please, don't take offense, but... it's very obvious you and Ruby aren't... _actually_ sisters."

Weiss snorted, sleep deprivation making her more irritable than usual. "Really? I'm sure no one had any idea."

Yang sat up in bed, confusion clearly written across her face. "What do you mean? Of course, Rubs is my sister. I'm not following you, kitty kat." Thankfully, it seemed the blonde decided to ignore the angry heiress.

The fauna bit her lip, trying her best to approach the situation carefully. By no means did she wish to upset anyone, or make them think she was being judgmental. Of course, while Blake had loads of patience, her icy counterpart did not.

"What she means is that you both look nothing alike, you have different last names, yadda yadda. Get the program now?" Weiss crossed her arms and glared, not caring (or maybe not aware) if she inadvertently caused a giant explosion of rage.

"Oh, you mean that." Blake noticed the blonde's tone - sad, distant, almost a whispering puff of air. "No, we're not blood sisters... But, I would die for her as quickly as if she was." The room grew quiet as the heiress and the fauna registered the meaning of her words.

It was Weiss who broke the stillness, softly speaking as if she was sorry for her earlier harshness. "Then, was Ruby adopted?"

The brawler shrugged before sitting up and stretching. "In a roundabout sorta way, I suppose." She took a breath, and then another, before she spoke again. "I found her. It was winter, and the snow was high, but I was convinced I saw something red in the mountains above my village. So, I went searching. I was only seven, but of course, I was so sure I could take care of myself. Long story short, I found this tiny little girl, wrapped up in a red blanket, huddling to escape the cold. I took her home, told my dad that she was going to stay with us no matter what, and ta-da! We're here today."

White and Black exchanged glances, both silently asking the other if they thought pressing for more details would be acceptable. However, they did not need to ask, as the story continued from there.

"At first, she was scared, frightened. What five year old, left all alone, wouldn't be? She wanted nothing to do with anyone, refused to speak, or let anyone get near her." The blonde ran her fingers threw her hair, obviously unused to showing this vulnerable side of her.

Blake tilted her head in interest. "Then, how did you get her to warm up to you?"

Laughter erupted from the storyteller, for just a second seeming like her usual self. "Oh, I did whatever I had to, to get the little brat to even look at me. I pouted and demanded, I threw fits, but she would never even acknowledge me. Like all children, I was mad that no one was paying attention to me. So, I decided that I wanted nothing to do with her."

"Okay, but that didn't answer Blake's question."

"Quiet, Snow Angel, I'm getting to that."

"DO NOT CALL ME - "

" - So, like I was saying." Yang grinned as Weiss angrily sighed, but remained quiet. "I didn't want anything to do with her, until one night all the adults were gathered in my house." She paused again, as if remembering that night with distaste. "No one wanted to keep Ruby in the village. They said she was bad luck, that no child should have survived that snow. They wanted our dad to throw her out. Obviously, neither Rubs or I were suppose to hear any of this, but we both did. I just didn't know she was there until I heard a small sob behind me. She heard every last bit of it."

She hopped out of bed at this point, the story straining her voice and her emotions. "She ran off before I could say anything, and I followed her. She was hiding under the bed we were letting her sleep in. So, I crawled under there with her and forced her into a hug. She looked so scared and sad, I just wanted to help her. She struggled, told me to let her go and that she wanted to be left alone. I told her no, that since I found her, I was going to keep her safe. She stopped squirming and looked at me funny, asked me why. I gave her the only answer I felt was right." The blonde brawler looked at her teammates, both eagerly waiting for the answer.

"I told her that she was mine now, and I protected what was mine. She went wide eyed, teared up, and clung to me for the rest of the night, under that bed." She shrugged for the second time that night. "But, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after that. She was still skiddish, but at least she was smiling at me now."

Yang plopped herself by the window, looking out at the darkness with a small smile forming on her lips. "I can remember the first time she called me her big sister. Dad had told us to go get some apples from the market, and we thought we could get some sweets from the baker, too. We held hands, she never left the house unless I was holding her hand. As we walked, the children gathered around and were saying... such awful things about Ruby, but she ignored them, happily chirping at me about how she hoped the baker had cookies."

"Then some little snot-nosed punk said, 'I wish Blondie would have just died up there with the little witch child.' Oh, that did _not_ go over well with Rubs. Not at _all_." She chuckled, her smile turning feral. "She glared at the kid and screamed at him like there was no tomorrow. She was all, 'Don't you ever say something like that about my big sister, or else!' Of course, he had something to say about it, and boom! We were all fighting, and I bloodied the kid's nose because he slapped her. Needless to say, we didn't get those apples or any cookies, and we got punished."

Weiss huffed, incredibly outraged. "But those children started it, not you two! How dare he even think to blame you!"

"Whoa, slow down there, princess. Since when have _you_ been our number one proclaimer of innocence?" The older sibling winked and grinned, enjoying the spectacle of the usually cool heiress heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying that in this one rare moment, you both weren't to blame."

"Aw, didn't know you cared, Weissy. But, don't go blowing a gasket, we weren't _really_ punished. We just didn't get any supper, but dad was proud of us, I guess. He kept beaming at us and smiling, and I swear his face almost split open when Ruby called him 'dad'. But, from that day, Ruby Rose has and always will be _my_ wonderful, sweet, hyperactive baby sister."

"What about me?" Weiss squeaked and jumped behind an equally startled Blake as Ruby suddenly made her presence known.

The redhead's older sister only laughed, giving her the trademark Xiao Long grin. "Aw, nothing, except that you're horrible at remembering your homework. Tell me you at least did the _right_ assignment."

"I only did that once!" Ruby puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Actually, twice, but I fixed the second time so you wouldn't get in trouble."

As the younger sibling jumped her older one, laughing and giggling as they wrestled, the two outsiders looked at each other and shared a small smile and a knowing glance. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long might not have been cut from the same fabric, or made by the same hands, but the weaver of Fate knew these two were meant to be together as sisters, from now til the end of time.


End file.
